Sentinel Short Skits - Totally Original
This Sentinel Short Skits is totally original and is not copied word-for-word from a trailer by Warner Bros. or an advertiser's rendition of it. Characters * Gatanothor * Gijera * Golza * Melba * Narrator * Old Man * Some Guy * Some Woman * Zoiger Totally Original™ Somewhere in Australia probably, a woman on a rooftop sees her surroundings and looks at a flag pole with an American and Australian flag waving. Narrator: Our world is changing. The mass extinction we feared... Then the flags stops waving and somehow waves on the other side. The woman sees a large dark storm coming towards her from all sides. Narrator: ... has already begun, and we are the cause. We are the infection. Editor's Note: LET'S GAME, BAD GAME, DEAD GAME, WHAT'S YOUR NAME? THE BUGSTER. The woman proceeds to hide on a storm shelter or whatever they're called. Narrator: But like all living organisms, the Earth unleashed a fever to fight this infection. A group of guys gather to see the Narrator in a top secret location. Cut to a view of a drilling machine resembling the Peepar and its crew, who are seeing an underground city, possibly from an age long past. Narrator: Its original and rightful rulers, the Ancients. Another group of people sees Golza bathing in magma Narrator: For thousands of years, these creatures have remained in hiding around the world. A seperate group founds a catacomb of sorts, with three giant humanoid statues. Narrator: And unless all the Ancients are found, our planet will perish, and so will we. Cut to a temple of sorts with the woman from earlier touching one of Gijera's vines. Narrator: They are the only guarantee that life will carry on. Golza emerges from underground with magma pouring down from him as a group of people look in awe. Golza's crest glows and he fires a bright purple beam to the sky. On the temple, Gijera finally blooms as yellow pollens are released to the sky. SOME DAY A volcano erupts and people runs away in panic as Melba appears. Some Guy: You are out of your god damned mind! Narrator: I'm sorry but it's the only way. Melba then flies over a city and destroys it somehow. Cue running away and car escape scene. COMPLETELY ORIGINAL A bunch of armed guys raids the catacombs and then it skips to a dark storm as a thunder strikes a car and a kid is screaming in panic inside her house. Cut to city destruction in Sydney with Melba flying around. Some Woman: You're a monster. Narrator: I'm sorry. A monster spies on a woman, an armed guy tells his men to halt, Melba takes down a jet fighter with his eye beams, and a dark storm barely obscures Gatanozoa so the people can be hyped as it lets out a barely audible elephant roar. Editor's Note: Turns out we accidentally muted the roar, we're sorry about that. An old man appears beside the Narrator. Old Man: Long live the king. ''Cuts to some fast cutting action sequences. Some guy looking at the sky, some girl looking at something, and everyone looking at something. Then Golza appears, in the rain, still drenched in lava, delivering a mighty roar as a huge flock of Zoigers flies by. '' Editor's Note: We realized that we used Gatanozoa's roar instead of Golza's. We apologize for the error. Trivia * This SSS is obviously a shameless copy of the Godzilla: King of the Monsters trailer. * This SSS was created after reading an advertiser's version of the trailer. * Originally the monster line-up was different. ** EX Gomora was replaced by Golza, who replaces Godzilla. ** Hyper Zetton Gigant was replaced by Gijera, who replaces Mothra. ** Kilazee was replaced by Gatanozoa, who replaced King Ghidorah. ** Melba is the only monster to not be replaced and Zoiger was a last minute addition. * The story was also different too. It originally dealt with a Reionyx battle royale that would 'accidentally' destroy the world. An Ultraman Reionyx was planned but it was scrapped after realizing how ridiculous it was. * Originally the trailer included joke lines and other things. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Sentinel Short Skits Category:Parodies Category:Trailers